Crónicas Fantasmales -AU-
by Miss. Fenton
Summary: Una historia basada en las aventuras de una princesa solitaria e imaginativa, la venganza de un caballero con una doble identidad y los mal intensionados deseos de un tirano rey infundados por su sirviente y odio hacía su hijo traidor...con otros sucesos fantasmágoricos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, hola amantes de Danny Phantom! C: soy nueva por aquí y quisiera compartir con ustedes la última historia que escribí para Danny en uno de sus grupos en FB. Consta de veinte capítulos, los cuales iré subiendo poco a poco para quienes esten interesados en seguir esta historia. Hay algunos textos en esperanto (la lengua de Lobo y que DP aprendió a hablar) pero son poco relevante. Danny Phantom y compañia pertenecen al gran Butch Hartman, yo solo soy una fiel admiradora :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 Crónicas Fantasmales.<br>Se asomaba el sol desde el horizonte, bañando los campos cercanos con una luz radiante que dejaba al descubierto la belleza de la zona, aun podía respirarse la tranquilidad y armonía que a tempranas horas se apreciaba en las calles de aquel lugar.  
>No muy lejos, estaba el reino de Amityville.<br>Reposaba la joven princesa tan pacíficamente que sería cruel despertarla del profundo sueño en el que se mantenía, no obstante, un rayo de luz atravesó inadvertido el ventanal de su amplia habiatacion,golpeándole justo en la cara y con él, la voz histérica de su madre.  
>No pudo evitar asustarse ante el prematuro llamado ¿se hace tarde?, ¿para qué? No sabía la respuesta, solo sentía como era desprendida de su cama por la reina y como está ordenaba a gran velocidad miles de tareas para una fila de sirvientes, uno tras otro, en su habitación.<br>Aquella rutina ya se la sabia de memoria, siendo víctima de innumerables manos que se encargaban de maquillarla, vestirla, cepillar su cabello. Todo para simular la perfección que la princesa necesitaba tener.  
>-"¿Blanco?-Ese vestido no parecía agradarle-…que sea rosado y no olvides ajustarlo muy bien a su cuerpo"-<br>Y la chica pronuncio un sonoro grito al encontrarse casi sin respiración, aquello seguido por una reacción de enojo, al parecer a su madre no solo le bastaba con irrumpir en su pieza, sino que ahora elegiría como vestirla, peor aún. Odiaba el color rosado.  
>-"¡Madre! ¿Podrías explicarme porque tanto afán?"-<br>Volteo rápidamente hacia ella, dejando sueltas algunas fajitas de su corsé al escuchar la respuesta. No podía estar hablando enserio.  
>-"¡No tienen derecho!... ¡No pueden hacer esto"-<br>-"tranquilízate Samantha!"-le reprendió la reina con un tono de voz similar al de su histérica hija.  
>-"¡como esperas que me tranquilice...madre, no pienso tolerar esto!"-<br>Interfirió una nueva voz, provocando el silencio inmediato al momento en que entro a la habitación.  
>Un hombre alto, rubio y a juzgar por su semblante, molesto.<br>-"¡Silencio!... ¡tus gritos pueden escucharse en todo el reino!"-  
>-"pero, padre..."-la detuvo su madre cuando trato de acercarse al rey.<br>-"tu opinión es irrelevante...ya lo hemos acordado y no hay nada que discutir...te casaras con el príncipe del reino hermano y punto"-  
>-"ahora termina de arreglarte-agrego la mujer al seguir a su esposo-...que no tardan en llegar"-<br>Todos salieron, fueron sus últimas palabras y con ellas el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.  
>Cayo de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con toda la fuerza de sus puños ¡No lo soportaba!<br>Una vez más sus padres habían tomado decisiones respecto a su vida sin consultarle antes, como eran capaces de hacerle algo como eso ¡que acaso nunca la escucharían!  
>Recordaba situaciones parecidas: príncipes, duques, marqueses y hasta caballeros de todas partes pidiendo su mano en matrimonio, ¡claro! ninguno tuvo éxito, ya sea porque era muy joven o porque no les agradaba. Sin embargo, ninguna experiencia anterior podía compararse con lo sucedido, la decisión parecía ser firme. El nuevo pretendiente había captado el interés de sus padres, difícilmente rechazarían su propuesta<br>-"¿y si se trata de aquel asunto...?-  
>La joven Samantha era consiente de un secreto muy bien guardado por los reyes, aunque permanecía encerrada la mayoría del tiempo, alcanzaba a escuchar rumores: algo grave ocurría fuera del castillo, el reino estaba en problemas y que al parecer una de las pocas opciones que tenían, era que ella se casara con un príncipe para forjar una alianza y así ambos reinos "combatirían" contra la fuente del problema, uno desconocido por la chica.<br>Pero no creía que ese momento hubiese llegado tan pronto, a decir verdad, desde cierta perspectiva ese plan era perfecto, pero el punto de contradicción radicaba en que ella no deseaba casarse con un completo desconocido ¿y qué tal si el tipo era un idiota, presumido y machista? jamás se lo perdonaría.  
>-"no es justo..."-susurro al sentarse en la silla del comedor, tomando una copa de cristal que tenía al lado, esperando que el que el agua le humedeciera la garganta.<br>Espero un buen rato, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, jugando con el borde de su copa, hasta que miro como uno de los sirvientes se acercaba al rey, dándole un mensaje al oído, ella sabía que significaba eso y sonrió, soltando una risita de gustosa victoria.  
>Su madre noto su gesto de burla.<br>-"¿podrías compartir con nosotros que es lo que te produce tanta gracia?"-  
>-"¿que no es obvio?-contesto sarcástica-¡los engañaron!...ni los reyes, ni su hijo vendrán...pues no les interesa..."-<br>El rey se levantó bruscamente, golpeando la mesa, Samantha le siguió de la misma manera, encarandolo, mostrándole que no tenía miedo ante ninguna circunstancia  
>-"¡como osas hablarnos así!...no tienes derecho a ensuciar la reputación de los reyes del reino hermano, sabes acaso que el príncipe Daniel tuvo inconvenientes con su regreso... ¡deberías reprender a tu lengua antes de hablar!"-<br>-"¡tú qué sabes al respecto! Jamás me escuchan. Solo pido respeto hacia mi libertad de opinión, me harte de esto, de ustedes. De todo"-  
>-"¡Suficiente!, Lárgate a tu habitación o te enviare directo al calabozo, donde al parecer perteneces...con los plebeyos"-<br>-"¡eso sería mucho mejor!"-  
>Mientras subía corriendo las gradas, escucho a su padre dictar el castigo: nada de comida, nada de agua y nada de salir de su habitación hasta que ofreciera una disculpa. Algo complicado, conociendo el carácter y orgullo de la joven princesa, cualquiera que hubiese tratado con ella antes, podía afirmar que no era una princesa cualquiera, más bien su conducta había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo ¿cada vez peor? existía esa posibilidad, siendo dueña de un temperamento y conducta firme, terca e independiente, además de una capacidad intelectual bastante notable, ¡irónico! si se piensa que una doncella debe ser frágil y dócil.<br>No hubo cambios hasta la mañana siguiente.  
>-"¿qué carajos?"-la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada bajo llave, dando clara señal de que el castigo era enserio, su mal comportamiento tuvo de nuevo consecuencias.<br>Apoyo la frente contra el vidrio de la ventana, contuvo el llanto, no quería sentirse deprimida por la situacion, debía ser fuerte, demostrar su valentía aun con la asquerosa realidad que vivía o la que le esperaba.  
>Fingió una sonrisa al observar una paloma volando frente a ella, en el exterior, imaginando por un momento como seria volar y conocer lugares diferentes todos los deshaciendo amigos durante su recorrido y vivir aventuras inimaginables, como aquellas que su nana le narraba de niña.<br>-"ciertamente eres más dichoso que yo...por ser libre, por estar del otro lado del cristal...me pregunto si..."-  
>Trato inútilmente de mirar más allá de lo que el vidrio le permitía, desde su torre se apreciaba toda Amityville, pero no podía distinguir cuantos metros la separaban del suelo, ni tampoco podía abrir la ventana y respirar el aire puro del exterior, ni sentir la brisa sobre su rostro.<br>Reacciono ante el sonido de la puerta, ocultándose hábilmente entre las sabanas de su cama para aparentar que seguía durmiendo.  
>Era una de las sirvientes, aquella que consideraba como a una segunda madre ,no dudo que ella llegara a vigilar su estado, como lo hacía siempre que se enfermaba o la castigaban por una mala acciones relación con ella era más estrecha y afectiva de que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.<br>-"Mi pequeña Sam, debes tener hambre ¿deseas algo de desayunar?"-  
>Quiso responder, pero se detuvo, haciendo un rápido analisis, aquella podía ser su única oportunidad para salir de ahí, ¿y si huía del castillo? porque no, eso no significaba que no volveria, tenia tanto que conocer del pueblo<br>-"claro que si nana...eso estaría bien..."-  
>Y la mujer sonrio, informandole que pronto volvería con algo de comida.<br>No tenía mucho tiempo, se deshizo de la corona, busco unas zapatillas bajas y una caperuza lo suficientemente amplia para cubrirse, con el objetivo de que nadie la reconociera.  
>Los pasillos estaban desierto, aun así camino con cautela, cada paso, cada grada cuidando de no hacer el más minino ruido<br>-"¡maldición!"-  
>Susurro al ver a dos guardias cerca de la puerta.<br>Improvisando, hasta descubrir que su única salida de escape era una de las puertas traseras.  
>Tuvo éxito embargo ahora era un obstáculo mayor el que evitaba su escape: Una muralla que a simple vista podía notarse como rodeaba el castillo ¿qué había del otro lado? no existió segundo en el cual responder a eso, estaba tan ansiosa por cruzar, que había perdido la "cordura", escalo hasta el último bloque de piedra, volteándose para ver hacia el castillo ¿se arrepentía? claro que no, solo se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie observándola, se asomó un poco hacia abajo, la altura era considerable, tomo aire, cerró los ojos y se lanzó hacia la libertad.<br>Entonces ya se encontraba en el pueblo, asombrada por su apariencia lúgubre y tenebrosa, como si una tormenta se aproximara, camino lentamente tropezando con unos cuantos que cruzaban las calle sin advertirla, almas en pena encerradas en su propio mundo o esa fue la impresión de la chica, además las casas en mal estado y la pobreza reflejada en los niños que jugaban inocentemente unos con otros. Se cubrió más el rostro para no levantar sospechas.  
>Al ras de la capucha pudo observar que había dado con el mercado central, ahora un poco más cautelosa para evitar ser arrollada con algún carruaje o algún animal pesado y examinando cada detalle sobre una multitud que esperaba ansiosa ser atendida por los vendedores ambulantes.<br>Había llegado a conocer una faceta sobre su pueblo que realmente no deseaba apreciar, no fue como lo imaginaba y eso la deprimió.  
>Se sentó al borde de la acera, bajando la mirada y tomando con fuerza sus rodillas, avergonzada por algún motivo en especial, aquel que consistía en su mal comportamiento, ahora lo sabía, su boda con el príncipe arreglaría la situación económica del reino. Era su deber cumplir con aquello, pues…<br>¿Cómo es que ella podía vivir entre riquezas, mientras su pueblo sufría?  
>-"Esto es inaceptable…yo…yo…"-<br>Levanto la vista aun con sus ojos húmedos, al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro.  
>-"¿Señora…se encuentra bien?"-<br>Asintio, limpiando las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas y sonriendo.  
>-"tome…mi mamá dice que son muy nutritivas, le hará bien…"-<br>Tomo la manzana entre sus manos, al momento en que el niño corrió tras el llamado de su madre.  
>-"gra…gracias…eres muy amable"-<br>Dispuesta a morder el fruto hasta que la tierra se estremeció.  
>Súbitamente un estruendo se escuchó en el cielo y este se tornó oscuro, la chica miro a su alrededor, confundida al ver como todos corrían en busca de refugio, gritando y golpeándose bruscamente.<br>Fue entonces cuando los vio.  
>No estaba segura de que eran, pero aquellos entes desconocidos flotaban sobre el pueblo e impactaban contra las casas una especie de rayos verdes tan luminosos que cegaban la vista.<br>Quedo inmóvil al observar frente a ella la escena más aterradora de su vida: Uno de esos seres tomaba por un pie a un hombre, sacudiéndolo con el objetivo de robar sus presuntas pertenencias.  
>-"¿Dónde está el dinero que le debes a nuestro amo?"-<br>El sujeto estaba pálido del miedo, tratando de balbucear la respuesta, al parecer no tenía el dinero que pedían.  
>El lado valiente de la princesa salió a flote, no permitiría que aquellos enemigos siguieran torturando al pobre hombre, así que se puso de pie y con todas sus fuerzas arrojo la manzana contra la espalda de uno de ellos. ¿Había funcionado?<br>Tomo coraje:  
>-¿¡Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!?"-<br>Se mantuvo firme hasta que él volteo hacia ella acercando a gran velocidad hacia donde ella se encontraba  
>-"¿Quién sería el fantasma capaz de darme ordenes?...¡TU!"-<br>Grito tan fuerte que la princesa tropezó, cayendo de espaldas y descubriendo su rostro ante los presentes  
>-"eres…la princesa…-dijo entre asombrado y temeroso soltando al hombre<br>-"Tienes razón…-dicto el otro fantasma sobre un imponente caballo negro-es la princesa…Samantha…"-  
>Y por sus desfigurados rostros se cruzó una sonrisa maligna, seguida por sus risas aterradoras, que resonaban de una manera cruel en los oídos de la asustada chica.<br>-"¿Cuánto crees que pueda valer una princesa?"-  
>-"lo suficiente para complacer a Vlad…"-<br>-"¡EL AMO ESTARA COMPLACIDO!"-sentenciaron en unísono.  
>Samantha no quería ser vista como una cobarde, pero la situación lo ameritaba, debía dar aviso a sus padres, refugiarse en el castillo, ¡huir de ahí en busca de ayuda! Se levantó hábilmente y en un segundo de descuido por parte de los espectros, corrió.<p>

Su intento de escapar se tornó complicado, aquellos espectros disparaban rayos luminosos a cada paso, más cerca de ella hasta acorralarla en un callejón vacío...cuyo único testigo de la situación era una maya que evitaba su huida, trepo sobre ella, cortándose uno de los brazos al rozar con un alambre.  
>Los fantasmas descendieron a su encuentro, quedando frente a la chica, acercándose lentamente.<br>Sam cerró los ojos, retrocediendo, convencida en que ese era su fin.  
>Una ráfaga de luz verdosa atravesó el pecho de uno de los fantasmas, haciéndolo estallar al contacto. Llamando la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban.<br>Y en el cielo, un joven de cabellos platinados aún mantenía su arco humeante...¿era un caballero? Su armadura y porte lo delataban, y su mirada emanaba un brillo verde fosforescente, mezclando así seriedad y belleza, flotaba, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese rendido ante su presencia y como si su aura blanca le hubiese devuelto la claridad al cielo. Era un fantasma  
>La princesa seguía incrédula, presa del pánico, ocultando su rostro al sentir el frio que provoco el enigmático caballero al pasar cerca de ella, llevándose consigo a los fantasmas.<br>No paso mucho para que aquel nuevo individuo les diera una paliza, colocando ágilmente flechas plateadas en su arco flameante, dando fuertes puñetazos y descargando una ola de discos explosivos provenientes de las palmas de sus manos, contra atacaba tan rápido a sus enemigos que fue casi imposible ver sus movimientos, incluso se dieron por vencidos, dejándose atrapar por un artefacto que el caballero mostro.  
>Dispuesto a marcharse hasta que desvió la mirada en dirección a la chica, asustada, inmóvil e inútilmente oculta entre una pila de basura.<br>La acorralo enseguida, coloco nuevamente su arco, apuntando a Samantha, entrecerrando los ojos para calcular donde debía descansar su flecha, mientras se dirigía a ella con tono agresivo:  
>-¡Ol Klase de freneza estas via! ¡Vazo povi mortan bonhavon!"-<br>Ella se estremeció, ocultándose aún más y el espectro la miro de forma desconfiada  
>-"latendo… ¿estas fantomo?<br>¡Como si la pobre princesa pudiese entenderle!  
>La tomo por la caperuz, jalándola bruscamente...elevándola en el aire a centímetros del suelo, descubriendo su rostro contra la luz del atardecer.<br>La miro fijamente a los ojos, observando el miedo que se filtraba entre sus lagrimas, como rogándole piedad  
>-"ne…estas homa…-la bajo de inmediato y ella retrocedió-…ne estas mia intención tesuri vin…-se acercó lentamente, hincándose para quedar cara a cara con ella, sus ojos violetas parecieron causar algún efecto en él, ya que su tono de voz cambio-…mi amiko… ¿vi trovas bone vin?..."-<br>Tomo valor, su respiración se aceleró a un más, pensando en que tal vez podía distraerlo para luego escapar de él, se encontraba indefensa, odiándose a sí misma por huir de su hogar…  
>-"n-no te entiendo…te imploro…no me hagas daño…"-<br>Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella se rehusó  
>-"la…lamento si la asuste…no era mi intención…señorita, permítame ayudarla…"-<br>Sonrio, expresión que se deshizo al observar el brazo izquierdo de la chica, la sangre aun brotaba de su brazo con intensidad.  
>-"¡tú brazo!... ¡sangra!"-<br>Di un brinco por su reacción y cuando el joven espectro trato de tocarla, se apartó con rapidez.  
>-"tranquila…-le informo mientras estrechaba la distancia-…no te hare daño…"-<br>Saco sus manos de los guantes metálicos que portaba, haciéndolos a un lado para descubrir otro par blanco.  
>Rodeo su brazo con ambas manos, mientras una luz verde claro de se formaba alrededor de él.<br>Concentrándose en su rostro, se había disipado casi por completo su temor, la sonrisa de su acompañante de le dio cierta confianza, se miraba tranquilo.  
>-"dime… ¿te hicieron algo más esos fantasmas?"-<br>-¿fantasmas?-  
>-"si, que otra cosa podría verse en este lugar… ¡listo!, lo ves, no iba a lastimarte n.n<br>Instintivamente miro su brazo, la herida había sanado, ni el más mínimo rastro de una cicatriz  
>-"gracias…"-<br>-"de nada…me disculpo una vez más, no debí hablarte así…creí que eras un fantasma…"-  
>Sonrió al chico y este le devolvió el gesto.<br>Por primera vez en su vida, alguien se había portado amable con ella aun sin ser consciente de que trataba con la princesa, ¡claro! Excluyendo la manera como se conocieron. Él parecía estar atento y preocupado por ella y eso la hacía sentir bien.  
>-"¿Cuál es tu nombre, ojos bonitos?"-<br>Se ruborizo notablemente, jamás la habían llamado así y menos con un tono de voz tan tímido.  
>-"Samantha"-<br>Contesto sin darse cuenta del error: Nadie tenía que saber quién era, pues la única con tal nombre, era la princesa dentro del castillo. Demasiado tarde para corregirlo.  
>-"¡Espera!-grito al momento en el que su nuevo amigo se puso de pie, listo para marcharse-aún no se el nombre de mi salvador…"-<br>-"no lo necesitas…solo cuídate-tomo vuelo- vidos frue nin,princino Samantha…"-  
>Desapareció a gran velocidad por los cielos.<p>

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gusto este primer capítulo no olviden dejar un comentario, es muy importante para mí. <strong>

**¡Nos vemos! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola Phantom's :D **_

_**¡Vamos con la continuación! **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad que me alegraron el día.**_

_**Éste cap es algo corto, no sé por qué xD **_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3 **_

Capitulo II. Crónicas Fantasmales.

Sobrevolaba los cielos nocturnos, alejándose por completo del reino de Amityville, recordando a la chica, quien permanecía intacta en su mente, no creía haberla conocido antes de tiempo…más hermosa de lo que imaginaba, se sintió estúpido por un momento, gesticulando una expresión de burla hacia sí mismo ¡cómo fue capaz de gritarle y apuntarle con su arma! 

-"Samantha…"- 

Ahora podía pronunciar su nombre con más ternura, pero súbitamente se detuvo, en medio de la nada…mostrando asombro  
>¿Por qué estaba fuera del castillo? Tan despistado fue para no darse cuenta de un detalle tan delicado como ese y peor aún, la había abandonado en aquel lugar, a merced de que otros fantasmas la lastimaran, pero daba una excusa tonta ante la situación, se asusto, no deseaba que la princesa tuviera conocimiento de su identidad, no tan pronto. Así que decidió huir antes de ser descubierto y ahora era consciente de su pequeño error. No dudo ni un segundo en dar la vuelta dispuesto a buscarla.<br>Pidiendo a alguna fuerza superior porque ella estuviera ahí, entre la basura, pero no lo estaba, continuo recorriendo la cuidad… 

-"¡Vamos!... ¿Dónde te metiste, ojos bonitos?"- 

De pronto un humo azul escapo de su boca, como si fuera una alerta, alguien lo acechaba. 

Busco con detenimiento a su alrededor, cargando su puño con energía verdosa, listo para enfrentar a su enemigo, pero aquello fue más rápido que él, haciendo que el caballero no reaccionara más que para caer rendido hacia el suelo después de recibir de su parte una potente descarga eléctrica.  
>Abrió los ojos ante las imágenes borrosas que con dificultad lograba distinguir, descansando bajo una luz blanca, intentando levantarse, pero el peso de su cuerpo era atraído por la gravedad, aun se encontraba desorientado…<br>-"pero que... ¿bandas ectoplasmaticas?"- 

Descubrió que se mantenía atado a unas bandas especiales, muy apretadas que le impedían el movimiento.  
>Levanto la vista al notar como la temperatura del lugar cambio, fue entonces cuando la vio ascender del piso, materializándose frente a él mientras revelaba su rostro.<br>-"Saluton mi tre bela amiko…"- 

Mostró una sonrisa siniestra, aquella expresión que el caballero jamás olvidaría, y en sus ojos plateados dio a conocer los sentimientos hacia él, quien la reconoció al instante, causándole una sensación de odio, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse. 

-"¡VI!"-  
>-"Kvieta Danneh…puedo hablar tu lengua nativa…"-<br>-"¿Qué es lo quieres?"- 

Rió, aquel sonido que era capaz de estremecer a cualquiera que la escuchara, excepto al joven caballero, este no soportaba siquiera tenerla tan cerca y sin poder eliminarla ahí mismo., la odiaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, sentía su ectoplasma corporal fluir intensamente.  
>Se acercó rápidamente hacia él, tomando su rostro entre sus frías manos, mientras parecía aspirar su aroma, hablándole de forma completamente excitante, suave, siniestra.<br>Volvió a dibujarse en su rostro una sonrisa maligna al notar la rabia que su prisionero destilaba 

-"Me resulta difícil de creer que aún me recuerdes, cuanto ha pasado... ¿3000,3500 años?...-El caballero aparto su rostro, negándole la mirada-…no…la última vez que te tuve tan cerca fue hace 26 años…eras un niño tan pequeño…"-  
>-"fermas la malbenitan buson!"- <p>

Sus ojos cambiaron a un tono rojo intenso, formando un aura blanca alrededor de su cuerpo provocando que las bandas de ectoplasma se desintegraran .Apuntó sin el mayor rastro de bondad una esfera luminosa en dirección a su enemiga, pero esta la contuvo en el aire, muy cerca de rostro, desvaneciéndola. 

No supo cómo, pero nuevamente ella estaba cerca, detrás de él, presionando su cabeza contra el suelo, hasta quebrarlo dejando varios pedazos de fina cerámica flotando en la habitación 

-"¡auskurtu!...solo tengo un mensaje para ti…Vlad quedo muy impresionado por la descripción tan exacta de la chica…la desea para él…"- 

Se paralizo al escuchar aquellas palabras, ese nombre hizo eco en su cabeza, lo recordaba, sus ojos rojos aparecieron entre sombras en su mente y su rostro seguía innato como en los días en los que trabajaba como su sirviente. 

-"¿plasmius?- su tono de voz se halló nostálgico y temeroso…-¿kio…kio li estas?"-  
>-"mi ne scias…"- <p>

Volvió en sí, su cabeza no soportaba la presión o tal vez el hecho de estar completamente inmóvil bajo la pesada mano de su enemiga lo comenzaba a desesperar, tampoco era capaz de usar sus poderes, la fantasma parecía robarle la energía a cada segundo. 

-"¡DAMNE! ..ikio li estas plasmius!..."-  
>-"cuida tu boca Dan...Eso no es propio de un príncipe…el único propósito de Vlad, es tener a la chica...la princesa Samantha…"-<br>-"No te atrevas a ponerle ni un dedo encima…"-  
>-"acaso crees que tienes oportunidad contra nosotros…pobre iluso, solo espero que no parpadees ni un momento…Vlad y su ejército atacaremos el castillo, el gran botín será la chica…vidos frue nin una venontsemagne Dan…"- <p>

Despertó.  
>Sus pupilas fueron brutalmente cegadas por la luz del sol.<br>¿Estaba en su hogar?  
>Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo quejarse un poco mientras trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido; una serie de recuerdos se cruzaron en sus pensamientos, enterándose de que el encuentro con aquel espectro fue real, ¿pero, cuanto tiempo había pasado?<br>Corrió fuera de su pieza, necesitaba algo que le indicara cuanto tiempo había estado ausente, debía asegurarse de que el estado de su familia, del reino y sobretodo de su prometida estuviera bien.  
>-"Daniel…querido…"-<br>No saludo, para él, algo más importante lo esperaba, su madre noto su extraño comportamiento así que lo siguió mientras trataba de interrogar al joven con un tono de voz un poco desesperado.  
>Volteo hacia ella, tomándola por los hombros. <p>

-"¿Qué día es hoy?  
>-"Cariño... ¿sucede algo malo?"-<br>-"no tengo tiempo para esto, madre…"-Bajo las gradas hacia los cuartos subterráneos-el escudo anti fantasmas... ¿Porque no está activado?... ¡porque no está activado!  
>-"lo desactivamos esta mañana para que pudieras entrar…"-<br>-"esa excusa es inaceptable, escucha, nunca, ¡jamás! Desactives el escudo, el los protege en mi ausencia…"- 

La reina estaba asustada, conocía a su hijo y podía jurar que su actitud se debía a algún problema grave, era consciente de su relación con entes fantasmales y que esa era la razón del escudo sobre el castillo, protegerlos de los ataques, aun así no permitiría que el príncipe le hablara de esa forma. 

-"Cálmate, por favor…no tolerare ni un grito más…"-  
>Parecía sordo a cualquier palabra, seguía hablando para sí mismo y caminando de un lado al otro, revisando cada artefacto de su amplio laboratorio.<br>Llamo a uno de sus sirvientes, ordenándole citar a toda la caballería en el salón para ese mismo instante, estaría preparado para atacar al Vlad y su ejército cuando ellos gustaran. 

-"¡Daniel! Explícame de una vez…"-  
>Una tercera voz la interrumpió.<br>-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto el joven  
>-"El rey Jack los necesita en el salón principal ahora…es de suma importancia"- <p>

Odiaba las discusiones, pero no podía evitar ser partícipe de esta, el semblante de su padre era severo, observo de reojo un rollo que él portaba entre sus manos, el cual entrego a uno de los esclavos para que lo leyera en voz alta.  
>Tomaron asiento, pendiente a cada próximo segundo, ciertamente para él era de inmensa importancia el estado del reino vecino, la razón de peso consistía en los ataques espectrales que se daban en la zona. El territorio era extenso, la población producía bastantes beneficios para el reino y ese era el problema.<br>Los fantasmas atacaban Amityville por orden de su amo Vlad Plasmius, él y su gente amenazaban a los campesinos con lastimar a sus familias, cobrándoles así una serie de impuestos por protección. El caos se extendió a tal grado que los reyes Manson no tuvieron otra alternativa, debían unir fuerzas con un reino vecino y la única forma era arreglando un matrimonio.  
>El príncipe era la clave, la salvación para Amityville. <p>

El joven Daniel tenía un secreto, uno que solo era conocido por su familia y los novios de su prometida, por razones desconocidas el chico había nacido con deformidad en su ADN, una enfermedad "incurable", por mucho tiempo trataron de esconderle la verdad sobre sus fantasmagóricos y asombrosos poderes ,pero la curiosidad del príncipe los revelo, incluso llego a recordar sucesos que jamás como niño que era, había hecho y eso asusto a sus padres, quienes intentaron a toda costa curarlo, pero fue imposible aquello ya era parte de él.  
>A sus veintiséis años ya controlaba a la perfección sus habilidades, se convirtió en fuerte y poderoso caballero, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo sin gran esfuerzo.<br>He ahí la estrategia, al casarse, automáticamente los reinos se unen, dándole el derecho al hibrido de gobernar y proteger la zona de Amityville, ya que si no hay alianza él no puede interferir con los problemas de un territorio que no le pertenece.  
>Todo parecía marchar sin dificultad alguna, hasta que la princesa se revelo.<br>La noticia sobre su escape consterno a todo el mundo, su conducta era inaceptable, huir de un compromiso del que dependían para sobrevivir, era una burla que el rey Jack no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

-"¡es una vergüenza para toda la comarca…!"-reclamo el rey Jack 

Quien no pretendía involucrarse en una situación como esa, ni siquiera con la disculpa bien fundamentada por parte de los reyes, ellos parecían decepcionados, furiosos con su hija, y según por palabras de ambos la castigarían severamente por sus actos y si la familia del príncipe aceptaba la invitación a un baile en honor a ellos, la propuesta y plan de matrimonio se mantendría en pie. 

-"¡claro que no...Esta boda se cancela!- 

Daniel reacciono de golpe, no daba crédito a lo había escuchado.  
>¿cancelar el compromiso?, Sus planes iban más allá de casarse con la chica, su propósito principal era acabar con Vlad y jamás lo lograría si no se efectuaba la boda. <p>

-"padre…¡no puedes cancelarla!...- sentencio con cierto tono de molestia-esos no son motivos suficientes, nuestra boda debe realizarse, la vida de muchas personas depende de ello, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea…pero esa boda tiene que hacerse…"-  
>-"entiende Daniel nosotros no somos respon…"-<br>-"no, entiende tu…Vlad lastima gente inocente del otro lado del valle, crees que ellos lo merecen, es una injusticia…sé que la princesa actuó mal…pero ellos no tiene por qué pagar por sus errores"- 

-"¿y qué hay de tu reputación?, pretendes casarte con una mujer que desacata la autoridad de sus padres a como le plazca…"-  
>-"no tengo objeción alguna, ella debió tener sus motivos…"- <p>

Lejos de tener sangre noble, el príncipe poseía un indomable carácter de caballero, a decir verdad, no era su deber luchar y enfrentarse a "muerte", sin embargo lo hacía pues su lado fantasma era un guerrero, no soportaba el sufrimiento, su papel de guardián predominaba más que cualquier otra emoción. 

-"yo vi la desesperación de Samantha, ella me necesita…"- 

Sus padres quedaron atónitos, ¿escucharon bien? 

-"¿viste sus ojos?"-repitió la reina incrédula  
>El chico había dejado escapar un detalle, inconscientemente revelo que la había visto, no tuvo otra opción, reafirmo sus palabras. <p>

-"así es…yo estuve con ella…"-  
>-"¡cómo se te ocurre!, eres un irresponsable-grito la reina consternada-¡fuiste su cómplice todo este tiempo!"-<br>-"que quería que hiciera…unos fantasmas querían lastimarla, yo solo la defendí…ni siquiera sabía que era la princesa, estaba mojada, sucia y con un brazo cortado, al principio creí que era un fantasma, pero no fue hasta que me revelo su nombre…"- 

Su madre casi sufre un desmayo, mientras el rey se aseguraba de que la identidad de su hijo estuviera a salvo. 

-"por supuesto que no, desaparecí del lugar sin darle mayor información…al parecer jamás había visto un espectro, ella desconoce la situación de todo…sus padres deben de tenerla confinada en su habitación…por eso no la juzgo, yo también hubiese escapado en busca de libertad…por eso, padre te imploro, acepta la invitación, no todo está perdido…merecen una segunda oportunidad.  
>Fue capaz de ver la honestidad y bondad en su hijo, quien realmente deseaba ayudar a su joven prometida y a su gente. Jack acepto la propuesta.<p>

TBC...

_**¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Ya sembré la semilla de la intriga xD ahora les toca a ustedes seguir ésta historia y dejar un comment :3 **_

_**¡Nos vemos! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**De Hola Phantom: D **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el 10mo Dannyversario cómo Danny manda jeje **

**Perdonen la tardanza con el fic, es que tuve ciertos inconvenientes, perooo… como este fic ya está terminado, posiblemente le traiga la continuación en estos días n.n **

* * *

><p>Capitulo III. Crónicas Fantasmales<p>

¿Pero cuánto había pasado desde entonces?  
>Los días se extendieron lo suficiente para olvidar por cual hora cursaba, su cuerpo había probado lo que significaba laborar hasta el anochecer y caer rendida sobre la pila de paja que le había dado por cama.<br>Como si de una sirvienta se tratara, Samantha Manson aseaba los pasillos de los calabozos subterráneos, puliendo con un cepillo cada bloque de piedra hasta ver su reflejo en él, si es que acaso era posible tal cosa, mientras escuchaba una leve melodía proveniente de algún instrumento dentro del lugar.

-"nunca te aburrirás de eso"- pronuncio ella lo suficientemente alto.  
>-"y… ¿Qué hay de ti princesa, nunca te arrepentirás por tus actos?"-<br>Sonrió al escucharlo, caminando hacia su encuentro solo para responder a tal pregunta.  
>-"Me temo que no…"-<br>-"es una pena… pues una princesa no merece siquiera posar sus manos sobre estos barrotes tan maltratados…"-  
>-"y un joven tan astuto debió planear mejor sus movimientos y tal vez no estaría aquí atrapado…"-<br>-"lo sé, no soy tan inteligente después de todo, ¿cierto?"-  
>-"yo diría que fue una mala jugada del destino…"-<p>

Le dedico un suspiro en modo de consuelo. A decir verdad, aun le costaba trabajo creer que ese muchacho fuese un ladrón, y que en algún momento de su vida hubiese intentado hurtar cosas valiosas del castillo, pero que afortunadamente lo capturaran antes de que pudiera realizar sus planes. Gregor era su nombre y su único amigo desde el día que la aislaron de todos los lujos y la hicieron trabajar como esclava para que cumpliera su castigo. Además, por más extraño que pareciese ambos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, escuchando sus historias y riendo de sus hilarantes "desgracias", aunque había un tema en especial que despertaba la curiosidad en la princesa: Gregor conocía mucho sobre fantasmas ¿Por qué? lo ignoraba, solo se concentraba en recordar cada detalle, cada dato que su amigo pudiese ofrecer sobre criaturas espectrales.  
>Puede que el panorama no fuera muy agradable, pero desde su llegada al servicio del castillo había adquirido mucho conocimiento sobre cosas que jamás, a sus diecinueve años, había elaborado, como cocinar ,limpiar ,cuidar los jardines y la caballeriza del reino y eso le gustaba, la hacía sentir útil y a veces hasta necesaria.<br>Deteniéndose cerca de la puerta de la cocina alcanzo a escuchar murmullos por parte de las cocineras, cuando por fin entro las mujeres la recibieron con mucho entusiasmo

-"princesa, ¿sabe qué día es mañana?"- pregunto la más vieja de ellas con una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro.  
>-"lo ignoro por completo… ¿sucede algo?"-<br>-"sucede que mañana es el baile en honor a los reyes del reino vecino…lo que significa…"-  
>-"no me lo recuerdes, no sé porque tanta alegría tendremos que trabajar el doble para que todo salga perfecto…"-<p>

No pudieron evitar reírse tímidamente, siendo que la princesa se comportaba como una de ellas, como si se le hubiese olvidado que aquello era solo un castigo y expiraba en ese momento. Debía regresar a donde pertenecía, con la realeza.  
>Se sorprendió cuando se dio por enterada de sus palabras.<p>

-"saben que las extrañare…"-  
>-"…y nosotras a usted…"-<p>

La despidida fue dura, pero eso no significaba que no las visitaría de vez en cuando, incluso a Gregor, a quien no pudo siquiera decirle adiós.  
>Al cabo de unas horas, estaba lista, impecable, como si todo lo acontecido la semana anterior jamás hubiese existido. En la sala principal también la recibieron de forma amorosa, sus padres estaba más que felices por tenerla cerca y abrazarla, pidiendo disculpas por los sucesos pasados. Se hicieron prometerse entre ellos que no volvería a ocurrir algo como aquello.<p>

* * *

><p>Faltaba menos de media hora para el evento más esperado por toda la región, la gente de clase alta había sido invitada personalmente por la reina. Se estimaba una cifra innumerable de personas, por eso cada detalle de la actividad había sido supervisada por los mejores expertos en decoración, los mejores chefs a cargo de la comida y por supuesto los mejores diseñadores a cargo del vestido de la princesa.<p>

Mientras, ella luchaba por no perder la calma entre tantos desconocidos que la maquillaban y peinaban  
>-"Samantha… ¿hija, ya estas lista?"-<br>-"Lo estaría…si me dejaran arreglarme por mi cuenta"-  
>-"pueden marcharse, yo me encargo…"-ordeno la reina a los que ahí se encontraban.<br>-"te lo agradezco, madre…"- agradeció la princesa. Pudo respirar al fin.

Pamela, sonrió orgullosa por la notoria belleza del vestido violeta con finos encajes azulados, los cuales combinaban a la perfección con la joven princesa.  
>-"te ves hermosa…"-dijo con gran entusiasmo.<br>-"hicieron un muy buen trabajo con este vestido, lo adoro"-respondió con cierta alegría, en el fondo estaba feliz de que el color no fuese el rosado.  
>-"Al príncipe le encantaras…"-<br>Entristeció de inmediato, recordando que todo estaba hecho para el agrado de él y sus padres, para ese estúpido compromiso que aún no estaba muy dispuesta a aceptar.  
>-"¿y si no le gusto?"- pregunto, tratando de persuadir a su madre de algún modo.<br>-"claro que le gustaras…ahora déjate de tonterías y termina de arreglarte, iré al salón con tu padre para recibirlos en cuando lleguen…"-

Estaba bien, quería estar sola antes de conocer a su futuro esposo.  
>Escucho un ruido cerca de la ventana,. Corrió a ver de qué se trataba, atenta, observando si había el más mínimo rastro del ser que se había robado su corazón desde el momento en el que salvo su vida, esperando que aquel caballero fantasma apareciese frente a sus ojos y le dedicara una sonrisa. Deseaba verle.<br>Pero la única señal que obtuvo fue la de la planta baja.

Una ola de aplausos e instrumentos musicales parecieron darles paso a los reyes Fenton, del reino vecino, que finalmente había llegado.  
>La princesa tomo la perilla de la puerta al igual que el aire que comenzaba a hacerle falta debido a los nervios y salió de su habitación.<br>Nuevamente los aplausos se apoderaron del salón, provenientes de los invitados quienes se enfocaban en el descenso de la princesa por las gradas, bajo una luz blanca.  
>Y ella sonreía.<p>

¡Cómo si tuviera otra opción!

Sentía falsa, falsa como todos los presentes que se vieron comprometidos a asistir solo para asegurarse de que la boda se efectuaría después de su vergonzoso intento de escape.  
>Hizo una reverencia ante los reyes y su hija. Haciendo un breve reconocimiento de sus rostros, enterándose de que el joven Daniel no estaba con ellos, y no hizo más que suspirar con alivio.<p>

La música cambio, una tonada lenta, pasos acordados entre las parejas que se deleitaban bailando el vals, todos excepto ella.

Comenzaba a aburrirse, sentada junto a sus padres y los de su prometido. El príncipe no aparecía por ningún lado, lo que comenzó a causar intriga para todos ¿se había arrepentido?  
>Cierta joven alerto el semblante de la princesa, así que se acercó a hablarle.<p>

-"Princesa Samantha, permítame excusar la ausencia de mi hermano"-  
>-"tuve el presentimiento de que él no vendría…"-dijo ella fingiendo angustia pero deseando sonreír.<p>

-"le ruego no juzgue al príncipe, él vendrá…solo se ha retrasado un poco…"-  
>Guardaron silencio. La princesa Jasmine no supo que decirle, eso, porque realmente no podía decirle.<br>-¿puedo preguntar porque no parece muy segura de todo esto?"- Jasmine, desvió el tema para evitar darle información innecesaria a Samantha.  
>-"porque temo a que no ser de su agrado…jamás nos hemos visto…"- mintió.<br>-"¿puedo confesarle un secreto?...Uno entre princesas…"- Le pareció tan distante la conversación con ella que quiso estrechar la confianza, al menos eso si podría hacerlo a plenitud.  
>Samantha asintió, después de toda la chica no parecía ser tan mala. Se acercó más a ella y en forma de susurro le dijo:<br>-"yo estoy enamorada de un poeta…"  
>-"¿poeta?"- Samantha se sorprendió.<br>-"así es. Todos los días, al amanecer, hay una carta cerca de mi ventana, cuando la leo, descubro que se trata de mi enamorado secreto. Yo no lo conozco, pero cada vez que memorizo sus escritos me doy cuenta del aprecio que me tiene…"-  
>-"¿no deseas conocerlo?-<br>-"por supuesto, aunque a veces tengo miedo…al igual que tú, pero muy en el fondo sé que es lo que quiero y cuáles son sus intenciones y que cuando estemos preparados llegara el momento para conocernos en persona…"-  
>Ambas prestaron atención hacia la puerta.<br>-"no te preocupes, princesa…todo saldrá bien…"- Jasmine se retiró, dándole una sonrisa sincera.

El príncipe Daniel se hizo presente.

La reconoció al instante, encontrándose frente al lugar donde los nobles estaban, tomo aire al caminar hacia ellos , pensando en cuál excusa dar después de su evidente retraso .Las miradas curiosas se posaron sobre él, mientras las doncellas suspiraban ante la presencia del chico ,su atractivo era inevitable y sus ojos azules difícilmente podrían ser ignorados, incluso por Samantha, quien se mostró sorprendida al observar la timidez con la que él volteo a verla, antes de dirigirse a los reyes, sus futuros suegros.  
>Hizo una reverencia, demostrándoles respeto y cortesía primero, desviando la mirada hacia la chica una vez más, sonriendo, pidiendo la delicada mano de la princesa para besársela, en modo de saludo. Y ella le correspondió, por alguna razón, algo en él le resultaba familiar.<br>Pero el encanto que él le produjo, desapareció cuando él hablo.  
>-"su alteza, concédame el honor de bailar con su hija…"- Pidió Daniel al rey Jeremy.<br>Sam formo una expresión de enojo, no deseaba bailar con un tipo con ese, estaba dispuesta a rechazarlo.  
>-"¡claro que sí!, tienes nuestro permiso…"-Concluyo el rey Jeremy, después de un gesto de felicidad.<br>Todos parecían felices por la actitud del joven Daniel, excepto la princesa. Y negó con la cabeza cuando él le extendió la mano.  
>-"Samantha…-murmuro entre dientes su madre al notar su acción-…dale la mano…"-<br>Lo hizo, no tenía alternativa, todos se enfocaban en ellos. Hasta el príncipe estaba nervioso, presentía el rechazo por parte de su prometida, pero cuando ésta se incorporó, su tranquilidad volvió.  
>Pasos cortos, tomando su cintura y mano derecha, sonreía pero ella se mantuvo seria, observándolo en silencio, desconfiada.<p>

-"¿Por qué lo hizo?-hablo al fin pero sin separarse de su expresión molesta.  
>-"¿disculpe?"-se vio confundido por tan extraña pregunta… ¿acaso ella…? No, lo descarto al momento<br>-"¿porque pidió permiso a mis padres y no a mí? …acaso mi opinión no debe tomarse en cuenta…"-  
>-"nada de eso, permítame responder…si le hubiese preguntado a usted en lugar de a sus padres, mi persona habría sido descortés con ellos, es por simple y errónea costumbre…en cuanto a su opinión, esta claro que es de suma importancia, si no, ni siquiera estuviéramos bailando ahora, pero… si tenemos un propósito en común, lo mejor es mantener contentos a nuestros padres, es lo más beneficioso"-<br>Comprendía ahora su significado, ¿todo era por interés? Sam se sintió ofendida por la actitud tan superficial del chico que solo le produjo desprecio, no lo soportaba.  
>No creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomo valor, no quería estar ni un segundo más a su lado aun así tuviera que enfrentar las consecuencias por sus actos, debía escapar de ahí, rechazar a ese hombre. Lo hizo.<br>Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, no era para menos, la chica soltó las manos de su prometido y luego de darle un empujón salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a los jardines. Los reyes se pusieron de pie, pero Daniel los detuvo aclarando que el mismo iría por la chica.  
>Salió, buscándola, tomándola del brazo cuando la tuvo cerca<p>

-"¡SUELTEME!"-ordeno la princesa tratando de soltarse.  
>-"escuche, princesa no fue mi intención…lamento si la ofendí…pero debemos volver a adentro"-<br>-"vete al diablo…"-  
>Ella, dispuesta a defenderse y gritarle lo que se merecía, fue callada por un estruendo en el cielo nocturno.<br>Como una tormenta, el viento comenzó a soplar tan fuerte que arrasaba con todo a su paso y formando un espiral color verde intenso en medio de la nada. Un disparo hacia el castillo, despertó el pánico, y ambos príncipes miraban atónitos la escena. Lo que parecía una nube negra en medio de la nada comenzó desfragmentarse.  
>-"¡FANTASMAS!- gritaron a lo lejos con todas las fuerzas.<br>El joven reacciono ante el rayo espectral que iba dirigido a ellos, empujando a la chica contra el césped, evitando el golpe por parte de su enemigo.  
>Pero no tuvo tiempo, su prometida fue raptada por otro fantasma mucho más veloz.<br>-"¡Samantha!- grito el príncipe corriendo por debajo de ellos, mientras su novia moría de miedo ya el espectro la llevaba de la cintura, gritándole por ayuda, pero él desvió su camino, perdiéndolo de vista.  
>Rodo entre los arbustos, lejos de las miradas de todos los que corrían en busca de refugio, elevo sus brazos al aire-"¡transformación!"- fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que dos aros casi traslucidos rodearan su abdomen, revelando a su alter ego, empuñando con fuerza su arco espectral y mostrando sus ojos verdes resplandecientes.<p>

Por un segundo pudo abrir los ojos y sonrío, la situación no lo ameritaba pero no pudo evitarlo.  
>Un flechazo por partedel caballero fantasma atravesó el brazo de su enemigo, quien soltó a la princesa, dejándola caer y haciendo que la presión por el inevitable descenso la hiciera cerrar los ojos, exhalando un último grito, a su parecer.<br>La detuvo entre sus brazos a tiempo y continúo su vuelo tan rápido como le fue posible, dispuesto a esconder a la chica.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los verdaderos ataques, esquivando los rayos ectoplasmaticos, mientras la princesa se aferraba a su cuello, no debía, no quería apreciar la escena.  
>Un ser fantasmal se atravesó en su camino, frente a ellos, el caballero fantasma se sorprendió por su aparición instantánea haciéndolo retroceder un poco, y el espectro formo de la palma de su mano algo parecido a un agujero negro.<br>Se dio cuenta de lo que había detrás de él, pero, aquella fuerza parecía insuperable, tanto así que fue incapaz de alejarse de ahí, Sam abrió los ojos al sentir como eran absorbidos por tal cosa.

Ambos gesticularon una expresión jamás pensada al momento en el que aquella fuerza desconocida los absorbio.  
>TBC.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No olviden dejar un comentario. Bye! :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola mundo Phantoom! :D **

**Sé que les debo una disculpa a las personas que siguieron esta historia en los capítulos anteriores y como compensación dejaré por aquí 2 caps más aparte de este n.n **

**Quiero aprovechar y agradecerles infinitamente por sus comentarios. Ellos me dieron ánimos para continuar publicando este fic. **

**¡Gracias! :* **

Capitulo IV. Crónicas Fantasmales 

Abrió la puerta, mientras su sombra fue esparciéndose dentro de algún camino imaginario en la habitación, desde lejos vio abrirse a un par de ojos que destellaron un brillo rojo intenso, seguidos por una sonrisa de filosos colmillos.  
>-"¿Y bien?... ¿dónde está mi amado hijo?"-sentencio al fin bajo el inmenso silencio que se produjo después de su anterior pregunta<br>-"señor lamento informarle que él escapo con su prometida a un punto desconocido por nosotros…"-  
>Un gruñido estremeció el suelo o esa impresión le dio al espectro que flotaba frente a él, furioso, incrédulo ante la posibilidad de que su enemigo no estuviera bajo su poder, sino que anduviera libre, tal vez ideando un plan para acabarlo, su rostro se tornó lleno de ira y de sus puños se produjo un humo verdoso por la presión de sus dedos contra las palmas de sus manos.<br>-"¡Los dejaste huir! ¡Kiu klaso de incompetent estas!-Se dio la vuelta llevándose las manos a la cara- como es que confié un trabajo tan sencillo a una bola de inútiles…¡acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo mismo!"-  
>"Kalmo, mia sinjoro…"- dirigió la mirada hacia ella al escuchar su voz, lanzándole un rayo fantasma al instante, pero ella la desvaneció, tragándoselo en un segundo…aŭskultu min, aún tengo algo que puede servirnos de carnada"-<br>Haciendo a un lado su brazo derecho, abrió su mano, atrayendo consigo un cuerpo atrapado en lo que parecía un campo de fuerza de tonalidad gris.  
>El temible Vlad Plasmius se acercó a ella, mirando como descendía el nuevo individuo hasta descansar en el piso.<br>Se hinco, tomándola por la barbilla.  
>-"¿Su hermana humana?"-<br>-"Así es mi amo…ella lo traerá de vuelta a casa…"-  
>-"Ne estas sufiĉa Nora!..¡Busca a mi hijo...y esta vez tráelo...cueste lo que cueste!..."-<p>

Mientras en algún lugar ajeno al reino, la silueta de un par de chicos comenzó a notarse a cada paso andado y cada paraje recorrido se desplegó en sus espaldas, las distancias se tornaron cada vez más azules con la lejanía y más visuales al recuerdo.  
>Dirigiéndose hacia algún punto desconocido para la chica, quien se mantuvo callada entre los brazos de su salvador fantasma.<br>Él lo había decidido así, y no porque ella no pudiese caminar, sino porque el viaje seria largo y no deseaba verle cansada, aun así ella no estuviera conforme con eso.  
>Por primera vez desde que comenzaron el recorrido la princesa Samantha se dirigió a él, sintiendo una enorme necesidad de saber a dónde irían, conocer cuál sería su próximo destino, estando un poco asustada por la notoria ausencia de absolutamente todo en aquella zona, así que algo insegura, rompió el silencio y llamando la atención del caballero:<br>-"disculpa…caballero… ¿me darás razones ahora?"-  
>-"Claro que si princesa, estamos en el hogar de los espectros…la zona fantasma"-<br>La razón por la que no quiso contarle antes se debía a la posible reacción de la chica ante el enigmático lugar donde estaban, pensando en ella se asustaría y gritaría en busca de ayuda. Pero fue todo lo contrario la princesa expreso fascinación, y es que por palabras de gregor había escuchado sobre la zona fantasma y saber que estaba ahí la hacía sentir maravillada, deseaba saltar de los brazos de su acompañante y recorrer por sus propios pasos aquel lugar  
>-"¡la zona fantasma!-dijo medio eufórica- puedo caminar por mí misma…estoy segura que…"-<br>El príncipe la interrumpió.  
>-"no, no lo harás, yo estoy dispuesto a cargarte hasta el final…ya lo discutimos, es mejor así "-<br>Ella hizo un mal gesto, odiaba que la tomaran por una doncella débil e inútil, ¡así que su amado tenía esa clase pensamientos, igual que todos!, eso la hizo dudar sobre su próxima acción, sabía que sus palabras de pronto podrían causar un gran efecto sobre los deberes de su salvador, como caballero que era.  
>-"Yo…yo te ordeno que me dejes caminar…"- dicto con toda la firmeza.<br>Él se detuvo, sorprendido por las palabras de su prometida, consciente de que debía obedecer, ya que ella aun desconocía su verdadera identidad, y lo creía un caballero, alguien de menor rango.  
>Sonrió sarcásticamente, cautivado de cierta manera por la astucia de la princesa<br>-"como ordene, su majestad…"-  
>Hizo una reverencia después de bajarla, en silencio, caminando más rápido que su acompañante quien se quedó atrás tratando se quitarse sus zapatillas puntiagudas, tal vez así, el viaje no sería más cansado.<br>Avanzaron gran distancia después de ese capítulo un poco extraño, unos veinte, veinticinco kilómetros según el propio cálculo del caballero, y ni una sola alma para comprobar que todo estuviera bien en la tierra.  
>La chica lo noto en el semblante del príncipe, aquel suceso en Amityville se trataba de un asunto serio, ¿y él? Se encontraba atento a cualquier cambio en la atmosfera, y aunque llevaba siglos sin visitar el lugar, sabía que por ninguna razón la zona fantasma estaría desierta.<br>En medio de su meditación interna, dio con el blanco: La amenaza de días atrás, se hizo presente la noche en la que los fantasmas invadieron el castillo de su prometida, su máximo enemigo Vlad Plasmius había cumplido con ella. Y posiblemente lo buscaba…pero…  
>Volteo hacia su novia con discreción ¿Cómo contarle sobre lo que estaba pasando, sin preocuparla? ¿Cómo revelarle su verdadera identidad? Y lo más importante… ¿cómo mantenerla a salvo de toda la maldad que se avecinaba contra ellos, cada vez más cerca?<br>Súbitamente ella le devolvió la mirada, un poco tímida, sonriendo levemente hasta que noto como el apartaba su vista de ella, y como continuaba con seriedad  
>Trato inútilmente de reparar el daño, aunque el resultado fue pésimo, deseaba hablarle, incluso agradecerle por salvarle la vida en una ocasión, si, aquella en la que se conocieron por primera vez.<br>-"Este lugar es justo como lo imagine…"-  
>-"¿sí?-pregunto desconfiado, ¿acaso a su futura esposa le interesaban los temas sobre fantasmas? -Me impresionas, yo…jamás pensé a que a una princesa le gustaran este tipo de cosas…eso es…"-<br>-"espera un momento… ¿a qué te refieres con eso? - Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que el volteara hacia ella- Veo que tienes el mismo concepto de todos hacia nosotras, déjame aclarar que yo no soy como la típica niñita tonta, débil e inútil…me gusta el riesgo y la aventura… ¡Y eso jamás cambiara!"-  
>-"¡espera!- le pido al ver como pretendía alejarse de él-No fue mi intención decir eso, es solo que…jamás había conocido a una mujer como tu…"-<br>Y por primera vez, Samantha vio una especie de sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del caballero fantasma, pero a pesar de causarle un sentimiento de ternura hacia ese gesto, no abandono su actitud de enojo contra él.  
>-"¿¡y porque crees que debería seguirte, si todavía no se hacia dónde vas!?"-<br>-"prometo decírtelo de camino, por favor…princesa, debe seguir mi guía…"-  
>Un humo azulado escapo de su boca, alertándolo de alguna presencia fantasmal.<br>-"¡princesa!"- grito al oírla desplegar un sonoro grito después de ser raptada por varios fantasma que llegaron para atacar a Daniel, quien no dudó ni un segundo en tomar vuelo e ir tras ellos, clonándose en 6 iguales y disparando rayos cargados de ectoplasma a una docena de fantasmas que luchaban contra él.  
>La chica por su parte logro liberarse del espectro, clavando con fuerza la punta de su zapatilla en el rostro de su enemigo.<br>Cayo entre unas ramas de un árbol espectral, bajando, buscando la manera de ayudar a su amigo fantasma, el cual ya estaba al borde del cansancio por los múltiples golpes, con los que parecía no poder enfrentarse más.  
>Diviso, entonces, como su salvador fue derrotado, aterrizando entre la maleza de forma brusca, corrió hacia él, buscando tras su espalda su arco y flechas espectrales.<br>Agradeciendo mentalmente a sus padres por las clases de arquería que tomo de niña, coloco el arco a su altura y lanzo varias flechas flameantes hacia sus contrincantes, ágil y veloz acabo con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
>Se sintió extasiada, orgullosa de su habilidad, pero su nivel de adrenalina bajo al recordar al caballero fantasma.<br>El chico que aún mantenía su forma fantasma, ahogo un gemido de dolor al ser movido por la princesa.  
>-"Vamos abre los ojos, por favor…"-<br>Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar como su angustiada prometida lo mantenía contra su pecho, como deseando que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido.  
>Encontrándose por primera vez con aquellos ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas.<br>-"¿princesa…te...encuentras bien?"- pregunto casi inconsciente, como si el hecho de estar severamente herido, fuera menos importante que el estado de la princesa, pero ella estaba bien, ni un solo rasguño.  
>Y sin darle tiempo de conocer la respuesta, su voz fue callada por una sensación extraña entre sus manos y varios gemidos de dolor se hicieron presentes por parte del fantasma, quien comenzaba a sufrir debido a un líquido verdoso que brotaba su espalda y que le provocaba ardor en esa zona, volteo hacia ella, sin dar mayor señal que un par de ojos verdes perdiendo su brillo, poco a poco hasta perder la conciencia entre los cálidos brazos de su prometida. <p>

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Aquí! **

**Continuamos Phan-lectores :3 :3 **

Capitulo V. Crónicas Fantasmales 

Abrió los ojos a las imágenes de los sueños proyectados al ras de sus parpados, observo todo a su alrededor, nublado y oscuro como si revoloteara por encima de una tormenta en medio del inmenso vacío, con trazos espectrales y entre otras figuraciones que se formaban repentinamente y escuchando miles de voces que se acercaban como oleadas que lo traspasaban en forma de llanto, gritos de pánico, lamentos de pesar y quejidos de dolor, cada vez más fuertes hasta hacerle creer que sus tímpanos se habían rotos por tanto ruido espectral y en medio de tan extrañas visiones logro ver su cuerpo el cual, parecía haberse recuperado después del ataque de segundos atrás, sin un solo rasguño, ni el dolor en su abdomen, era como si aquel momento hubiera sido cortado de la línea del tiempo.  
>Sintió como alguien lo observaba, pero su sentido fantasma nunca se activó. No quería levantar la vista, se sentía tan débil y ligero que por un momento creyó que un simple movimiento lo desvanecería para siempre.<br>-¿Quién eres?- pregunto en un susurro, temeroso a quien fuera el ser brillante delante de él-¿Quién, quién eres?-  
>Y contrario a lo que esperaba, recibió un sonido, monótono al principio, como si intentara crear una melodía. Aquella diseñada para florecer hasta el campo más inerte, pues comenzó a nacer césped por debajo de las palmas de sus manos contra el frio suelo y solo así, supo de quien se trataba.<br>-"¿Haz descendido para responder a mis aclamaciones…LuCy? -  
>LuCy cuya cabellera castaña lograba fácilmente confundirse con la atmosfera y de piel blanca que contrastaba con lo oscuro de su vestido, separó los dedos de las cuerdas de su citara para dirigirse al joven espectro.<br>-"Es tiempo de seguir…"-  
>-"No cantes…no aun..."-suplico bajando la mirada en modo de arrepentimiento.<br>Coloco su citara en posición una vez más, ignorando la súplica, entonando la melodía más intimidante para cualquier fantasma, seguido por su canto espectral.  
>Haciendo que la hierba se extendiera por todos lados y que las rosas de colores indescifrables brotaran de la nada, hasta crear un jardín.<br>Solo la observo, mientras aparecían almas de niños perdidos a lo largo del campo, tan pacíficos, pobres e inocentes, lo entendía pero… ¿de verdad ese era el fin de su camino? ¿No tenía opción? Había sentido miedo, incertidumbre tal vez en algún momento de su existencia, fuera fantasma o humano, el sentimiento de la muerte era igual para todos. Bajo la mirada una vez más.  
>-"¿Amada LuCy, acaso soy digno de permanecer en tu jardín de sombras para la eternidad?"-<br>-"El tiempo se agotó para ti, desde el instante en que tu cuerpo fue atravesado y tu espíritu cortado del hilo de la vida…"-  
>-"No pertenezco a este lugar, aún falta mucho para que mi tiempo se acabe, tengo asuntos pendientes…"-<br>-"¿la princesa?"-  
>Guardo silencio, no sabía si exactamente esa era la razón por la cual quería aferrarse al mundo real.<br>-"a lo largo de mi vida humana solo deseaba destruir a Vlad Plasmius, mi principal objetivo desde que su sirviente me encerró en un mortal… Si…si solo pudiera conocer mis deseos ahora…  
>Miro a los ojos al fantasma de la muerte, Aquella que descansaba en algún sitio del inconsciente de cada ser, esperando a su encuentro con ellos para llevárselos al más allá; deseando que ella respondiera a las suplicas que él le pedía, Tal vez su sentido de justicia comprendería su necesidad.<br>-"Es mi deber protegerla, apiádate de este espíritu atrapado en el cuerpo de un mortal, apiádate de todos los humanos bajo el maligno poder de Plasmius…una oportunidad es todo lo que te pido…Oh gran LuCy…"-  
>-"¿Cuántos milenios esperare por tu regreso?-<br>-"Solo hasta que mi cuerpo físico perezca, entonces vendré contigo por última vez…para la eternidad"-  
>El chico sintió un ardor en el abdomen, el mismo que sintió cuando su cuerpo fue perforado en aquella emboscada, -antes de entrar al limbo- y un destello dorado salió de su interior, cubriendo su cuerpo.<br>-"Ahora despierta noble caballero…y recuerda, el hijo es más fuerte que el padre…"-  
>Noto su micro-sonrisa antes de desaparecer.<br>Cayó lentamente sobre materia sólida.  
>Mientras su espalda fue amoldándose a una superficie suave entreabrió los ojos, inseguro, tratando de no lastimar sus retinas con la luz, por más tenue que fuese, pero fue una bocanada de aire lo que lo asusto al entrar de improvisto, a tal punto que se levantó violentamente de donde se encontraba acostado.<br>Un par de manos retuvieron su pecho desnudo para evitar que se levantara por completo, seguidas por una voz suave y nerviosa.  
>-"¿Princesa?"-Pregunto al contacto de las manos contra él y a pesar de la oscuridad, logro guiar las suyas hacia las de ella, aun sobre su piel fría y tensa.<br>-"Gracias al cielo…me alegra tanto que estés bien…"-  
>Ella acerco una lámpara para verlo con más claridad<br>Sus ojos, aquellos ojos violetas que alcanzaron a reflejarlo por un momento, se encontraban intimidados por la presencia de los propios, una vez creada la amplia sonrisa en su rostro y como sus dedos se entrelazaron, adquiriendo así, menor espacio entre ambos jóvenes.  
>Y ella se alejó abruptamente.<br>Fue entonces cuando noto una tela violeta que cubría su abdomen en modo de cinturón, parecía llevar varios días con ella puesta, quiso preguntar a que se debía la banda, aunque la respuesta fuera más que obvia, pero la chica estaba tan concentrada con una especie de vara y una taza que decidió no interrumpirla con palabras tan insignificantes.  
>-"¿Qué hace, princesa Samantha?"- pregunto cauteloso, a pesar de no querer incomodarla. Ciertamente quería hablar con ella.<br>-"No estaba segura de que eran, hasta que subí a la rama más alta y las tome, al analizarlas descubrí que podía curarte con ellas, son plantas medicinales… ¡quién lo diría, en la zona fantasma!- respondió orgullosa y luciendo una hermosa sonrisa- y deja de llamarme así ¿quieres?"-  
>-"¿disculpe?"-<br>-"princesa, Samantha…-menciono con desanimo- odio esos títulos tan anticuados, Sam es mejor"- n.n  
>-"¿Sam?"- pregunto confundido e indeciso, a diferencia de ella, él prefería no violentar sus reglas acerca del respeto para con sus superiores, al menos cuando estaba en estado fantasma.<br>-"Así es, y ¿Cómo debería llamar a este valiente caballero?"  
>Quedo pasmado ante esa pregunta, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ella aun desconocía su nombre, tal vez lo había ignorado por tanto tiempo, pero ahora estaba atenta a ello. Definitivamente no podía decirle su nombre de pila o la muchacha descubriría que era su futuro esposo.<br>-"¿mi nombre?- ella asintió- mi nombre es… Dan-  
>-¿Dan?-susurro, como si aquel nombre le fuese familiar- desde hace mucho deseaba conocer el nombre de mi salvador y ahora me resulta muy gratificante…gracias"-<br>Enmudeció, conocía muy bien esa clase de emociones humanas: felicidad, miedo, frustración…amor….sobre todo amor, porque por mas fantasma que fuera, no podía evitar esas emociones, tan humanas, tan ajenas a lo que él fue en algún capítulo del pasado. Ignoraba cruelmente si su prometida guardaba sentimientos hacia él, a decir verdad, sentía temor por ello, ¿Por qué de pronto eso parecía tener importancia? No lo sabía, pero la sola idea de pensar en que ella se iría, lo asustaba, y tal vez esa era la excusa para mantenerla cerca, para cuidarla...Entonces llego a la conclusión: revelarle su verdadero nombre fue el peor error que había podido cometer, no solo tendría que contarle sus secretos y sino también la alejaría de su lado una vez conocida su identidad y eso, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.  
>-"¿Dan…te encuentras bien?"- pregunto insegura ante el silencio absoluto<br>-"¿Qué?...si estoy bien, tal vez deberías descansar un poco, mañana reanudaremos el viaje, debemos volver a casa…"-  
>-"si…supongo que sí"-<br>Fue la última silaba que pronuncio, para luego soltar un suspiro ante el evidente rechazo del caballero, quien se dio vuelta para intentar dormir, al parecer lo único que le importaba era regresar a Amityville y acabar con la raíz del mal en ese momento.  
>De pronto nació la duda ¿y si se molestó con ella por la discusión que tuvieron antes de ser atacados? Si, esa posiblemente fuera la respuesta de su apagada actitud.<br>Ni todo el cuidado del mundo sería suficiente para disculparse con él por los previos sucesos, y eso quería, disculparse por la manera tan infantil en la que actuó y por el sobresalto de un simple comentario, inocente a su parecer.  
>Tomo aire, arreglando su postura.<br>Estaría más que dispuesta a demostrarle a su amado caballero de todo lo que era capaz, aun si debía pelear contra un ejército de fantasmas, aun si moría en el intento, si así podía ganarse su respeto y afecto lo haría.  
><strong>TBC…<strong>

**Next! -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuamos :D**

**Recuerden que, en este fic hay algunos textos o palabras en esperanto. No hay problema si no los comprenden, no significan mayor cosa. Cuando escribí el fic me pareció chiva ponerlos, como para darle más sabor xD **

Capítulo VI. Crónicas Fantasmales 

Tumbo la puerta de par en par, ignorando por completo si su violenta acción había incomodado el trabajo de su maestro, y no es que no le importara pero la visión que había tenido en todo el tiempo de alta concentración y vigilia lo hizo despertar del trance para pedir ayuda al espectro superior.  
>. -"instruisto …"- dijo de golpe ante el absoluto silencio, a excepción del sonido monótono del reloj de manecillas que colgaba del pecho de viejo fantasma de traje morado oscuro - al fin he dado con su ubicación…"-<br>Se mantuvo quieto, pero cuando su inoportuno aprendiz dijo la última frase, volteo con rapidez para pedir más detalles, no creía que sus deseos de encontrarlo en aquel momento dieran resultados, justo cuando todo parecía estar perdido, él, había aparecido.  
>-"La mire…a lo lejos, en un castillo de grandes torres grisáceas que parecían tocar el cielo, en el fondo de una de ellas, se encontraba un calabozo…luego, separada de mi por barrotes solidos que le impedían su libertad, ella, cuyos cabellos dorados habían perdido aquel brillo semejante a los amaneceres de verano y la decoloración en sus mejillas se hizo presente, entre abrió los ojos, desviando su mirada hacia la camisa de mangas largas que no le permitían mover sus brazos…pidió ayuda… helpo… de lia frato …"-<br>La expresión del ahora, joven, fantasma cambio haciéndose furiosa por las nuevas palabras del chico moreno frente a él, todo lo que había dicho hacía referencia a la amada de este, como si el problema al que se enfrentaban fuera menos grave que una chica pérdida.  
>No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el rayo fantasma que su maestro le disparo, lanzándolo lejos, derrumbando una de las paredes por el impacto de su cuerpo.<br>-"¿¡porque crees que tu amada princesa es mucho más importante que encontrar a su hermano mayor!? ¿¡Crees que ella va a salvar a toda la comarca del ataque de Plasmius!? Todo este tiempo confié en que lo localizarías, pero todo lo que has hecho es seguir la pista de una humana que no es necesaria para la misión contra Vlad y su ejército….¡crees acaso que eso nos ayuda!"-  
>Bajo la mirada, sintiendo miedo por la reacción de él, ciertamente jamás planeo rastrear a la princesa de cabellos dorados antes de cualquier otra cosa, pero así paso y ahora su maestro no solo estaba decepcionado de su trabajo, si no que posiblemente lo remplazaría por alguien que fuese más eficiente que el para la misión, tal vez un verdadero hechicero capaz de cumplir con lo que el superior pedía.<br>De pronto quiso excusarse a sí mismo por sus actos, muy en el fondo Seguía siendo humano, a pesar de sus poderes y todo el tiempo que había vivido en la zona fantasma sabía que no era suficiente para olvidar todas aquellas emociones que sentía; miedo y decepción fue lo que se reflejó en su rostro una vez que su maestro volteo hacia él, aun serio.  
>Suspiro, llamando la atención del joven aprendiz aun entre los escombros.<br>-"Lo siento Tucker…yo…"- de pronto su tono de voz cambio, nunca fue su intención lastimarlo, aun así no dejaría que el chico notara su debilidad, toda la angustia que el producía no encontrar al caballero fantasma, quien había desaparecido por más de 5 meses, lo estaba desesperando-…solo levántate…tenemos que seguir buscándolo…  
>Se dio vuelta de una vez, tomando la perilla de la puerta, cerrándola.<br>-"si… instruisto …"- 

Corría, la princesa de negros cabellos, con delicadeza y armonía por las sombrías praderas de algún lugar perdido en la zona fantasma, en momentos salía de su interior la niña que siempre había deseado ser, tan vigorosa y libre, plenamente libre, cantando indescifrables melodías que por alguna razón deleitaban a su acompañante, un poco lejos de ella, pero que alcanzaba a oírla como si esta estuviera cantando exclusivamente para él con el objetivo de hacerlo sonreír.  
>De puntillas sobre la fría grama, evadiendo una que otra grieta y recogiendo su maltrecho vestido para no mojarlo como lo hacían sus pies con el agua filtrada en algunos pozos azulados, regreso a él con una amplia sonrisa que lo hizo voltear el rostro hacia cualquier otro punto para no sonrojarse de tan inocente expresión.<br>Pero esta, de algún modo logro pararse frente de él deteniendo su paso.  
>-"¿Sir Dan te encuentras mejor ahora? Tu silencio da la impresión que estas agotado, podríamos tomar un descanso si quieres"-<br>-"Estoy en perfectas condiciones, princesa…falta muy poco para llegar a nuestro destino, no podemos tomar un descanso ahora…"-  
>-"Nada de eso…ven…"-<br>Jalándolo del brazo, lo hizo sentarse para quedar uno enfrente del otro, mirándose fijamente como si intentaran confesar algo que cambiaría el orden natural de las cosas.  
>Pero sin poder efectuar sus deseos y considerando la posible reacción del otro, tragaron sus palabras para seguir contemplándose entre la enorme soledad que los absorbía.<br>Una mancha verdosa sobre la banda del abdomen del caballero llamo súbitamente la atención de la joven Samantha, quien se alarmo al instante acercándose a él para chequearlo con cuidado.  
>-"no es nada"- dijo más para sí mismo que para la chica, quien se acercó a él y seguidamente trato de hacerlo levantar los brazos para retirar la banda violeta de su abdomen.<br>Llevo sus manos a la boca en señal de asombro al mirar la herida abierta, al parecer no había sanado por completo y eso la asustaba.  
>-"¿Cómo que no es nada?...acaso noble caballero, no eres capaz de observar la gravedad de la herida…necesito más plantas como las que use para detener el sangrado…iré a buscarlas…"-<br>La tomo del brazo para evitar que se levantara, dispuesta a regresar por más de las flores que le habían salvado la vida de alguna manera.  
>-"no es necesario, puedo lidiar con esto…"-<br>-"Claro que es necesario, no puedo dejarte así y que tal si nos atacan de nuevo…jamás me lo perdonaría…"-  
>-"¿Qué importancia tiene?"- pregunto entre irritado y desanimado.<br>Hubo silencio, maldito silencio, que solo lograba empeorar la relación entre ambos.

Se mantuvo con la mirada baja en el transcurso de varios segundos, pensando como revelar los pesares que su corazón guardaba para con su compañero, quien la analizaba, como intentado descifrar lo próximo que ella diría, si es que acaso tomaba valor para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.  
>-"Perdóname…- hablo al fin.<br>Alzo la mirada y varias lagrimar rodaron por sus mejillas, aunque ella quisiera retenerlas  
>-"…todo esto es por mi culpa, no debí comportarme así contigo, haz sido el único que se ha preocupado de verdad por mi…y yo solo te pague con desplantes…solo, mira lo que te paso por mi culpa, no quiero que mueras…"-<br>¿Morir? Morir podría ser menos doloroso que verla llorar, sin embargo no tuvo el suficiente valor para contestarle, no quería que conociera todos los sentimientos que tenía única y exclusivamente para ella, prefería mantenerse frio y distante aunque no fuera lo correcto, porque lejos de todo él tenía una misión y no quería ponerla en peligro, si algo le ocurría jamás se lo perdonaría.  
>Pero cuando ella lo tomo por el rostro, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron. Sus ojos violetas un poco cansados por el llanto lograron conmoverlo, parecía esperar una respuesta.<br>-"No… soy yo quien debe una disculpa, no fue mi intención comportarme con un machista…tu, tu eres la mujer más valiente y fuerte que he conocido en mis tantos años de vida…te admiro de verdad, es solo que no supe cómo decirlo en aquel momento…y por esto- señalo con la mirada hacia la banda violeta manchada de ectoplasma- no debes preocuparte…"-  
>La tomo de la mano, haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara ante su contacto, guiándola con la propia en dirección a la banda para deshacerse de ella. Acto seguido cubrió con su frágil mano la herida, viscosa y sangrante, provocando así una sonrisa en su rostro al notar la adorable ingenuidad que la chica expreso al ver como la cortada fue cerrándose por debajo de la palma de su mano, acompañada con un brillo verdoso que parecía ser el causante de la curación. Y ella sonrió también, mirándolo a los ojos, recordando que de la misma manera aquel caballero fantasma le había curado la atroz cortada de su brazo, si, la tarde en la que lo había contemplado por primera vez en el cielo, fuerte y majestuoso.<br>-"¿lista para continuar?"- pregunto al ayudarla a ponerse de pie, dispuesto a reanudar el viaje ya que estaban a unos pocos kilómetros de llegar a su destino.  
>Ella asintió, sonriendo plenamente.<p>

De súbito, abrió los ojos quedándose sin aire por un momento, había tenido nuevamente una visión, -¡intrusos!- grito a la nada dentro de su inmensa habitación completamente oscura, para luego salir corriendo fuera de esta a informarle a su maestro lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.  
>-"¿sucede algo Tucker?"- pregunto sin siquiera voltear para recibirlo, sabía que se trataba de él, sus grandes botas lo delataban y su paso apresurado terminaba de reafirmar su presencia en la entrada del cuarto.<br>-"Maestro…Intrusos, intrusos en las afuera de castillo, se acercan con algún propósito en especial… ¿debería…?"-  
>-"deberías…"- afirmo su maestro después de interrumpirlo.<br>Tucker asintió, corriendo lejos del cuarto de su maestro, tomando su espada de un estante y más que dispuesto a enfrentar a quienes fueran los que pretendían entrar al castillo, presentía que Vlad estaba involucrado con ellos, sus visiones nunca fallaban. 

¿Y bien?"- pregunto con curiosidad y picardía a su acompañante, esperando que este respondiera más que con una sonrisa a todas sus dudas, ahora que habían vuelto a recuperar la "amistad" que tenían cuando se conocieron, creía conveniente preguntarle cosas, tal vez tendría historias interesantes para ella.  
>-"Específicamente… ¿Qué quieres saber?"-<br>-"¡todo!"- contesto de inmediato, recargando el arco espectral en su hombro, el cual su prometido le había recién obsequiado, tal vez ella le daría mayor utilidad, además había demostrado ser todas una experta en arquería - quiero saber todo acerca de ti, de la zona fantasma… ¿porque tenemos que ir a ver a ese fantasma para volver a la tierra?… ¿porque si existen una cantidad indescifrable de portales sobre nosotros no entramos en uno de ellos y volvemos?, ¿los espectros pueden morir?, ¿existe el tiempo para ustedes los fantasmas?…"-  
>-¡Vaya!- exclamo divertido- y pensar que yo tenía una cantidad enorme de preguntas para ti…"-<br>Ella rio sarcásticamente, creía imposible que existiera algún ser que tuviera interés en su vida, considerando que esta era tal vez la vida más aburrida que alguien haya podido tener, se dirigió al radiante caballero de cabello platinado con una mirada llena de ternura, o esa impresión le dio a él.  
>-"mi vida es aburrida, sería un desperdicio de tiempo para ti escucharme hablar…"-<br>-"porque crees saber lo que yo quiero, a mí no me pareces una chica aburrida… ¿y tiempo? Eso es lo que más sobra en este lugar…veamos- se froto la cabeza simulando que pensaba en todas las respuestas que debía dar-… la zona fantasma es el hogar intermedio de todos los espíritus que vagan sin propósito alguno, ya sea porque tienen asuntos pendientes o porque se resisten a cruzar al "más allá" , todas esas puertas que se observan arriba son portales a otras dimisiones, espacios de tiempo, etc…la zona fantasma es infinita, sin embargo puedes guiarte con un mapa especial para evitar perderte...su nombre es el infimapa, nunca se debe entrar por esta clase de portales, puedes quedarte atrapada en alguna dimensión desconocida y jamás vuelves a salir, es por eso que vamos con mi viejo amigo Clockwork, el fantasma del tiempo, él puede devolvernos a la tierra sin mayores problemas, por cierto, los fantasmas no podemos morir, aunque eso no significa que LuCy la fantasma de la muerte no pueda llevarnos a su jardín de sombras si nos descuidamos, ella tiene bajo su poder a todas las almas ...bien, creo que es todo lo que querías saber ¿cierto?"-  
>Parpadeos varias veces en señal de asombro, pero al parecer él no había contestado todas sus preguntas, no dudo ni un segundo en formular la pregunta que por su mente pasaba en ese instante<br>-"Sir Dan…todas tus palabras han sido de mucha ayuda debido a mi ignorancia con respecto a tu natal zona fantasma, sin embargo no has contestado a una de mis inquietantes preguntas…esa que anhelo conocer…"-  
>-" ¿forgesas iun de ili?- pregunto a sí mismo- ¿Cuál es esa pregunta?"-<br>-"¿Quién eres exactamente?"-  
>Su voz se fue precisamente en ese momento, como si el "aire" comenzara a faltar en su cuerpo, sintió miedo, pero no el miedo a saber que ella no lo aceptaría de nuevo, sino miedo a no conocer la respuesta a eso, así que contesto lo único de lo que estaba cien por ciento seguro.<br>-"yo…no lo sé…"-  
>Parecía entender a lo que él se refería, ya que ella en momentos lograba sentirse así, sin identidad, sin nada más que un título de princesa que solo ocasionaba hacerla sentir peor, sin embargo ,lo amaba, está convencida de ello, así que no existía nada lo suficientemente malo que el ocultara para hacer que lo odiara, si él tenía secretos para con ella, no descansaría hasta saberlos, lo creía esencial antes de confesarle su amor, amor que nunca había sentido hacia nadie más, amor desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron para hacerla saber que siempre estaría ahí con ella y que jamás la abandonaría, ella haría lo mismo por él, pero primero debía conocer todo lo que lo perturbara fuera malo o bueno.<br>-"¿sabes que soy un fantasma, cierto?- ella asintió en silencio al escucharlo hablar, distraído pero al mismo tiempo serio- y... ¿que tengo una misión?"-  
>-"¿misión?..."- repitió en voz baja<br>-"así es, créelo o no, mi único propósito en esta "vida" es acabar con mi máximo enemigo Vlad Plasmius, él es la razón por la que estamos atrapados aquí en la zona fantasma, en estos momentos Vlad debe de tener bajo su control a todo tu reino, a tu familia y a todos los ciudadanos, por eso, una vez que regresemos al mundo real, cumpliré con mi propósito…"-  
>-"ahora comprendo…- bajo la mirada, como si pensara en un plan para ayudar al hombre a su lado, pero llego a ella algo que había ignorado por completo, como si aquello no tuviera importancia-…¡mi familia!<br>Daniel volteo hacia ella con real asombro, parecía darse cuenta hasta ese momento que su familia estaba en peligro, si es que acaso aquel maligno fantasma se apiadaba de ellos aun estarían con vida, pero no daba mucha fe a eso, pensó en distraerla cambiando de tema, pero la princesa se adelantó a hablar, con un tono de voz un tanto temeroso:  
>-"¿Dan crees que estén bien? ¿...crees…que…vuelva verlos cuando regresemos?"-<br>Cabizbaja, resistiendo el impulso de llorar nuevamente frente al caballero, creyendo que solo dependía de la esperanza de encontrar a su familia sana y salva una vez que regresaran al mundo real la deprimían, pero a pesar de todo, una cálida sonrisa disipo su miedo, él estaba ahí, junto a ella.  
>-"Todo estará bien, te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por salvarlos, a todos…"-<br>Y siendo esa la última frase que menciono a la princesa, continuaron su camino, ahora más cerca, pues ya se lograba distinguir el castillo del fantasma a quien el caballero pediría ayuda, inmenso y de enormes torres que a determinada altura parecían perderse entre la verdosa neblina a su alrededor, solo debían cruzar por encima de grandes piedras azuladas y llegarían a él.  
>Sin siquiera sospechar de la presencia de un ser entre las frondosas ramas de uno de los arboles por encima de ellos, silencioso, calculando cuál sería su primer ataque hacia los intrusos que pretendían invadir el castillo del fantasma del tiempo.<br>Alzo la vista al sentir como la ligera brisa se detuvo a milímetros de su rostro, sabia de que se trataba, aun así su sentido fantasma no lo alertara de ninguna señal de peligro, lo sabía, alguien o algo estaba a punto de atacarlos, miro de reojo a la chica, quien no estaba enterada de nada, eso lo puso un poco más nervioso, a pesar que confiaba en que sabía usar el arco y flechas espectrales y podría defenderse, mientras –por su parte- cargo energía ectoplasmatica con las palmas de la manos, todo esto a segundos del primer ataque.  
>Disparo en dirección a los árboles, un rayo fantasma que destruyo todo a su alcance, al mismo tiempo que empujo a la princesa contra el suelo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para evitar que el nuevo individuo la hiriera, pero este no lo hizo, no era su principal propósito, no desde el momento en el que atacado primero por el fantasma de ojos verdes brillantes<br>Que tan correcta había sido su visión, era más que evidente que eran intrusos así que no dudo en reaparecer, materializándose enfrente de ellos, ya que estaban en el suelo, sería más fácil acabarlos, formo energía tonalidad violeta con ambas manos, disparando.  
>Pero una patada del joven caballero basto para detener el rayo y mandarlo lejos, dándole la ventaja de levantarse y luchar.<br>Su aparente enemigo, tenía el rostro cubierto, la capucha azul marino lograba ocultarlo, a excepción de sus ojos verdes (claros) ya que estos también emanaban cierto brillo, aunque no fuera un espectro, además poseía una espada a un costado de su abdomen, en un cinturón negro.  
>Entrecerró los ojos, mostrando a su vez una sonrisa retadora, no le permitiría enfocar su vista en otra cosa que no fuera él, y con eso hacía referencia a la princesa, quien por cierto estaba asustada y su respiración se aceleró al ser la única testigo de la escena.<br>Tomo su espada en cuestión de un veloz movimiento, lanzando un grito que fue seguido por cortadas en el aire por parte de su espada, el caballero se movía con rapidez, tanto así que con dificultad lograba verlo, siendo esté dueño del control de su arma, una vez que la sostuvo entre las palmas de sus manos, sin derramar ni una sola gota de ectoplasma, considerando que el filo de la espada era notable.  
>La princesa no dudo con su próxima acción, se lanzó contra el enemigo y presionando con su arco el cuello del sujeto, lo obligo a bajar hasta caer de rodillas contra las piedras.<br>-"¿Quién demonios eres…- presiono aún más- y que quieres de nosotros?"-  
>Daniel se hinco frente a él para deshacerse de una vez por todas de la capucha que ocultaba su identidad.<br>-"¿vi?"- cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trataba, era él, después de tantos años, era él.

**TBC…**

**:oooo**

**¿Quién será? **

**Ojalá no sea tarde y me hayan abandonado Phan-lectores T-T Trataré de actualizarlo pronto. Estoy trabajando en otro proyecto de otro Fandom por lo que pasaré por aquí subiendo nuevo cap n.n **

**Dejen un comentario por fa ;) **

**¡Un abrazo! **


End file.
